Brikifilms:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, visit our . You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to Brikifilms? First of all, welcome to our wiki! We hope you choose to stick around and contribute lots to this community. Here's a few pointers... * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read this ' '. * We strongly reccommend you check out our community' guidelines' page. There you can find our Code of Conduct, Article Guide and lots of other useful information. * A list of most help pages on this site can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? Or need help? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can create a discussion page for that article. * For more general discussions or to ask for help go and post in the wiki ' '. * You can visit Brikifilms' chat '''or the BricksInMotion.com IRC chat channelto talk about brickfilms in general. * This wiki also has a thread on Bricks In Motion' where news of recent changes and discussion about Brikifilms' future can be found. Feel free to create an account there and join in the discussion! 'Here's the latest updates from our admin's' MightyWanderer BoatsAreRockable Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some 'article stubs. * ' ' and '''mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Consider contributing to our new''' Equipment' section. This is one part of the Wiki that needs work in particular. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '''! Community Portal Category:Community